For Lack Of a Better Title- EPICEST STORY EVER!
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: Okay, so there's also one more thing that this is a crossover with. It's the Genius Series. T just in case.


**(A/N) This will probably make no sense, and it is completely AU (- Alternate Universe) and the characters didn't meet people, have different pasts, etc. Also, slight spoilers for the genius series, but it doesn't really say anything, and it is only one sentence. Also, they know Cadel's name because he has on a little name card that says 'Cadel'. R&R! Enjoy!**

Cadel Darkkon walked down the halls of the school. It was supposed to be some sort of safe haven for people hiding from the law. But it was also a school to teach you how to keep yourself hidden, and- if necessary- fight any enemies off.

He had dorm number 165 and he had two roommates. They were-of course- guys, like him.

He finally found the dorm and stopped short in front of the door. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

His jaw fell in surprise.

There was a young man-18 or 19- with black hair that had a white strip in it, and he was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. That wasn't the surprising part, though. The surprising part, was that he had two _guns _out and he was _shooting _at a teenage boy with short black hair and tan skin. This boy was wearing a white muscle shirt, and light blue jeans. The bullets were bouncing off of him harmlessly, but as Cadel looked closer, he saw that the bullets were being repelled by some sort of invisible wall in front of the boy. His jaw snapped shut.

"I SWEAR, SCORE!" the shooter screamed in rage at the other boy- Score.

"Gotta catch me first, Jason" 'Score' replied teasingly

Cadel just stood there for a moment before he realized that he should make his presence known. "Um, hi..." was all he could think of to say, but it was enough.

Both boys turned to see who was at the door.

Score saw a dude- probably his age- standing there with a startled expression and a map in his hand.

He glanced over at Jason, and saw that he had lowered his weapoons as he looked the kid over. He smirked, and reached over really quickly, tapping both guns and turning them into fluffy toy bunnies.

Jason surveyed the boy in front of him. He was thin and pale. It was quite obvious he was more brain than brawn, as he looked like he couldn't even lift a paper clip. He had chestnut brown curls that stopped at his ears. He had baby blue eyes that were staring at them. He looked like he wouldn't last a day in the school. I mean, he was way too normal! Not even Jason-one of the few completely human students- was normal. Apparently, coming back from the dead wasn't condidered 'normal'... Anyway, the kid didn't even seem witty or anything! All of the sudden, his guns were furry in his hands.

He looked down at them-only to see-

"RABBITS?! D*****, Score!" Jason then threw the stuffed rabbits at Score's face before turning back to the kid. "So... what'd you do to make you have to hide out from the coppers?" Jason was really curious.

"Nothing." Really?! That was his stunning reply?!

"Then why _are _you hiding out?" Score pressed, equally curious.

**(A/N SPOILER ALERT! )**

"Well, it's not really something _I_ did. It's what my father, adopted father, a man who thought he was my father and I thought he was my father, and another man who though he was my father and I thought was my father did." Was the boy's uncomfortable response.

"Ah, Daddy problems. You, me, and Mr. Magic over there should talk about them over a tub of Red Vines." Jason said absent-mindly, thoughts clearly some where else.

"We're not Sparr, Emi, and Ella." Score pointed out. Jason just glared at him.

"Care to repeat that?" He was so angry, that he was at the calm level of angry, so he was even scarier.

"Uh..." Score was saved from responding and impending doom by Cadel deciding that he should cut in before they killed each other-aka before Jason killed Score- and saying, "So, what did you do, Jason?"

Jason turned towards him, and he looked alot calmer. "Nothing. Well, nothing the authorities know about, anyway."

"Then why are you here?"

Jason stiffened at this question. "I know what you're thinking, and yeah, I can keep it hidden from the cops, but I couldn't keep it hidden from the person that I wanted to keep it hidden from."

"Who?"

"None of your f****** business, pretty boy." Jason replied, shoving past him and storming out of the dorm.

Cadel turned towards Score. "Was it something I said?" He was thoroughly confused as to why he reacted like that.

"Nah, he's just sensitive. Hey wanna go meet the one person who can keep him calm and her 'two bestest friends in the whole wide universe that she wouldn't trade, not even for a lifetime supply of Red Vines and Sprinkles'?" At Cadel's confused face, he quickly added, "Her words, not mine."

**(A/N) DON'T PICK ON ME ABOUT THE LENGTH! And in case you're reading this and wondering, the two bestest friends in the whole wide iniverse that she(aka me) wouldn't trade, not even for a lifetime supply of Red Vines and Sprinkles is indeed Ella and Emi otherwise known as EpicPerson8 and CookieBear23 on Wattpad and Fanfiction. Well, Emi(CookieBear23)'s on Fanfic. Ella(EpicPerson8) isn't.**


End file.
